


summer games

by dadvans



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/pseuds/dadvans
Summary: Sid sat on his bed, and could hear the frame creak with age and his weight. “So where’s the cardboard cutout you used to have of me?”
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 341





	summer games

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a 5+1 collaboration with friends. Although the full project never came together, I always thought this was still a nice piece of stand-alone smut.

Nate had a cute girlfriend and a solid, Calder-winning first year in the NHL under his belt with the promise of a lot more to come, and Sid should not have been acting like a teenager and fucking around with him. That was the truth, and Sid knew it. He didn’t even try to lie to himself about it, because that would have just made it worse.

Nate also fucked like he played hockey, all enthusiasm, competitive and fast and fun and Sid couldn’t keep his eyes off him for a second, and that was the truth too. He smiled at Sid like they were the only two in on a joke, and he got his hands all over him the second he thought no one was watching. Nate’s brand of attention felt addictive. Sid loved Nate’s big hands, meaty fingers toying with the band of his jock, wet mouth fucking eager for it and knees hitting the floor any place they got five minutes alone together.

“My parents want you over for dinner,” Nate told him one morning. He was wiping the corner of his mouth, pink-rimmed and swollen from choking on Sid’s dick for fifteen minutes on the side of the road in Sid’s Tahoe. He looked casual when he said it. “You know, cause my mom’s like, obsessed with you.”

“Your mom, huh?” Sid said, because it was okay to tease, they were never serious; Nate had a girlfriend and was eighteen years old.

“Yeah, my mom, asshole,” Nate replied. “I can’t wait for summer to be over so I don’t have to see your ugly mug every day.”

Sid laughed. 

“Fine.” He opened his phone to see what night would work best. “I’m gonna take pictures of all your embarrassing baby photos.”

“And show them to who? Hockey Night in Canada?” Nate asked. “Besides, I was a cute fucking kid, so good luck.”

He was still a kid, but Sid didn’t say it.

They drove the rest of the way to practice, and decided on Thursday night for dinner. Sid set himself a reminder with a note to bring a bottle of wine. 

He’d been over to Nate’s parents’ place a handful of times already, but mostly because Nate forgot something and had to run inside, and once to grab Henry and Bear for a run. The closest Sid had come to getting a tour of the place was Nate waving vaguely toward a hallway where he said the bathroom was if Sid needed it while Sid followed him to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He’d never come by in any official capacity to hang out with Nate or Nate’s parents.

He arrived a little early the following Thursday, hair still wet from a post-workout shower, carrying a cold bottle of Chardonnay and pre-made deli salad he’d picked up on his way in a paper bag. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, because it was a casual dinner and nothing about him and Nate fooling around in the summer was serious. He had already met Kathy and Graham at the rink several times when he was sweaty and flushed between running drills. There was no one he had to impress. 

Nate greeted him at the door with a cold bottle of beer, already drinking his own. 

“If I was your captain, I’d fine you for underage drinking,” Sid said, taking the proffered bottle. 

“Good thing you’re not.” Nate laughed and took a big drink before nodding at the paper bag. “You know where the kitchen is?”

“Yeah,” Sid said, and stepped inside. 

Kathy thanked him for the wine and salad and gave him a hug when she saw him. She called him _Sid_ \- _ney_ in a sweet way that made his name about three syllables longer than usual. Graham shook his hand and asked him if he wanted to see the grill. 

“He hasn’t even seen the rest of the house,” Nate said.

“Then show him,” Graham replied, turning back to Sid. “How do you like your burgers?” 

The walls were covered in family pictures. Pictures of young Nate and Sarah with a series of kids the MacKinnons had billeted for in the Q, family vacations, lots of dogs. Nate pulled him away before Kathy uncorked the wine and Sid could sweet talk her into embarrassing stories. 

“Trust me, I found a picture you’re going to hate, you gotta see it,” Nate said, and Sid followed him downstairs to the half-basement where Nate’s bedroom apparently was. 

He’d never even seen Nate’s childhood bedroom. Was it really even that if Nate was still sleeping there after his first season? He wondered if Nate’s family was the same as his own, maintaining his room like an embarrassing shrine, or if they had turned it into an office the second he’d left home for good. Either way, Sid was going to find something to razz him about. 

His room, it turned out, was a mix of old and new. The walls were littered with tiny holes where dozens of posters used to hang, but there was an old calendar from 2012 still set to July and a little basketball hoop suction cupped on the closet door. On the floor was a box of merchandise sent up from the Avalanche that Sid recognized well enough was for autographs, and several unopened packages from sponsors littered around an old dresser, partially covered with dirty laundry. His bedsheets were a blue plaid, and there was a half-eaten bowl of cereal on his night stand. 

“You tidy up for me, Nate?” Sid asked, trying not to laugh as he toed at a precariously stacked tower of Adidas shoe boxes. 

“Yeah, this is the most floor I’ve seen in here in a decade,” Nate replied, not skipping a beat. He was rifling through a stack of shit on his dresser. “You’re welcome.”

Sid sat on his bed, and could hear the frame creak with age and his weight. “So where’s the cardboard cutout you used to have of me?”

“Fuck off,” Nate said, but he was smiling. “I never had a cardboard cutout of you. Had to take most of my posters down though. Kinda weird my high school jerk-off fantasy became my buddy, couldn’t look those old things in the eyes anymore.” 

Something warm licked up Sid’s spine like a match as he said it, briefly imagining: Nate in his old bed, fucking into his fist with Sid plastered all over his walls watching him. 

“You used to jerk off to me?” he asked playfully, as if Nate had ever been shy or withholding with affection, as if it were a secret. 

“No,” Nate lied. He was still fumbling with the stack in his hands, papers and postcards and business cards and whatever else he casually threw down on an available surface. He was smiling. Getting him all worked up, flushed up to his ears and the rim of his stupid snapback, watching him squirm was just another game they played. He loved being teased by Sid the most, and Sid loved giving it to him.

“So, what’d you think about?” 

“Kicking your ass,” Nate said. He put the stack down and looked away from Sid completely, and Sid felt himself chub up a little with just the thrill of victory.

“Yeah?” he said. Nate was competitive as fuck, but he was also way too eager. Sid bet himself he could make a mess of him right here leaning back into the headboard. He let his legs spread wide so he could openly palm at his dick. “I don’t believe you.” 

Nate was trying so hard to look like he didn’t care. Nate was trying to look like he wasn’t looking at all. It was like the first few times they skated together, and Nate would stare past his shoulder any time they had to talk. He said, “Believe what you want, man.”

Sid believed that Nate probably jerked off to those posters until he left stains and took them down, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud. 

“Dude,” Nate said, seeing it on his face anyway. He scowled at Sid’s half-hard dick in his jeans, and turned away toward the wall, waving his hand.

“You already told me about your dumb crush on me,” Sid said, because Nate had after they first hooked up. Nate had explained that was forever ago and he was seeing Vanessa now so it wasn’t like he was harboring capital-F Feelings, and how fucking funny was Nate’s sexual awakening to Sidney Crosby? It was so funny. “I wanna hear about this too.”

“It was stupid,” Nate replied.

“Okay.”

“Seriously, it was just dumb kid shit,” Nate said. 

Sid squeezed his own balls through his shorts and smiled. “Shit like?”

“Shit like us on the same team together, playing for Canada or whatever--you getting the assist on my goal, a game winning goal,” Nate continued, before spitting out a little softer, a little slurred, “afterwards you’d come find me and suck me off in the showers in front of everyone while they watched.” 

“While they watched, eh?” Sid repeated just to egg him on. Nate flipped him off. He was cute as hell. “Who else was there?” 

“Stop,” Nate said, humiliated just the way Sid liked him. Like this, he couldn’t pretend to be anything but himself. “C’mon, man. My mom’s upstairs. I can hear her walking around.” 

“Then close the door.” Sid hadn’t had any intention of fooling around with Nate here or now when he’d decided to come over. Nate was usually the one pushing him for a quickie, but Sid felt stupid and young and wonderfully mean taking in his shame and seeing him hungry for it like this. 

Nate frowned, but he closed the door. He looked meaningfully down at the empty beer bottle in his hand. “We gotta be quick.”

“Okay, so let’s be quick,” Sid told him, unzipping his own fly and kicking his pants off. “I wanna hear all about you wanting me on my knees.” 

“You’re so gross,” Nate said, not meaning a word of it as he came over and shucked his shorts down around his ankles like he was giving Sid the most rushed private show of his life. He was so quick to get hard, and he held his dick against his stomach with one hand and let it carelessly drool against the cotton of his t-shirt. “Obsessed with yourself. Gonna offer to autograph something for me on your way out after dinner?”

“Could be worth a lot of money someday,” Sid replied. “C’mere.”

Nate did as he was told. He crawled into Sid’s lap and reached behind him into the crease between his mattress and his wall and pulled out a crusty capped thing of lube. It was so gross, and Sid couldn’t help but be so deeply into him sometimes, just really turned on by how casually Nate let him in.

They had started fucking around enough that if circumstances required it, Nate didn’t really need the prep either. The afternoons where he let Sid take him apart completely and really wring the orgasms out of him were great, but it was just as hot to see how easily Nate opened for him without foreplay. Sid could grease up his own dick, and coax Nate forward to his knees with the heel of his palm so he could get at Nate’s hole, feel Nate shudder against him when he curled a couple lube-slick fingers inside rough as a test before sliding his dick right in. 

Nate bit back a noise that Sid could still hear in his throat. Not for the first time he wondered if Nate let Vanessa play with his ass too, or if this was all for Sid. 

“Fuck,” Nate said as Sid snapped his hips up. The headboard rattled against the wall, and Nate grabbed it to steady himself. “My mom’s gonna hear.”

Sid felt silly and young hearing him say that, reckless, and also mean with the knowledge that Nate was a noisy fuck who absolutely could get them caught. It was an ugly thrill that made his dick so hard he could cut glass. 

“So keep quiet,” Sid said, letting his lube-slick hand slide up Nate’s thigh to pinch the soft skin and muscle there.

“Fuck you, Sidney,” Nate replied, and rocked back with a groan, asshole dragging tight and hot around Sid’s cock. 

It was hard for Sid to not make a noise with the sensation, and he grabbed at Nate’s thighs mean and rough again to shut himself up. The thought of Kathy MacKinnon hearing him and coming down to see what was up, catching her son fucking his childhood hero, made Sid’s balls all hot and tight in the ugliest way. 

His hands migrated up to Nate’s hips, right on the bone with his knuckles grazing Nate’s t-shirt, pushing back so Nate would sink down on him again to the hilt. Nate’s breath caught, and his grip was so loud bearing down on his headboard. Sid could feel Nate’s toes curl into the comforter, and watched his head get heavy and eyes close as Sid fucked up into him in slow, deep pulses.

“You ever fuck yourself here pretending it was me?” He asked. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Once or twice,” Nate said, grinning a little, opening his eyes. 

It shouldn’t have been hot, but it was, and Sid couldn’t help but get off on the shame of it, fuck Nate a little faster. “You think about riding me like this?” 

“I think about riding you all the time, fuck,” Nate replied, and it was terrible, the way sometimes he’d just say things that made Sid just want to slam up into him, one, two, three times and punch the air out of him, roll him over and fuck into him so hard the entire neighborhood would hear. 

“Fuck,” he agreed, and he dug his nails into Nate’s skin to ground himself. 

“Now I’m thinking, uh,” Nate said, canine catching on his lip as he smiled, and he lowered his voice to a rumble, “thinking about how the rest of the night, we’re gonna be having dinner upstairs with my parents, acting like nothing happened while I have your come in my ass.” 

“Jesus,” Sid said. “You sound so sure. Could make you get off so I can come on your face.”

“Could but you won’t,” Nate said. “You love coming in my ass too much.” 

Sid absolutely did, but he wasn’t going to give Nate the satisfaction of knowing that in the moment. He drove up sharp and hard enough that the mattress shifted under them away from the wall, and it made Nate buckle over, dick rubbing against his stomach, leaking a wet patch through Sid’s t-shirt. He coughed away a few more moans as Sid kept driving up into him, and he pressed his forehead into Sid’s collar. He smelled like sweat and the soap from the gym, and Sid loved how familiar he was. 

Sid brought one of his hands away from Nate’s hips to the back of his neck to hold him there. “You told me we had to be quick.”

“I know,” Nate said between grunts he couldn’t help from making. “What can I say, I like the danger.”

“Yeah.” Sid sighed. He could almost get off on the situation alone, with Nate heavy on top of him, but he wanted to get right to the edge of it first. He squeezed Nate’s neck once and then fumbled at his side for the lube so he could get better friction. Nate kept his face tucked against his shoulder like an obedient dog as Sid pulled out and wet his dick more before sliding back in. It was perfect. Nate felt perfect.

“Yeah, Sid,” Nate said, so encouraging. “Come on, come in me, bud.” 

“I’m gonna,” Sid promised. “Let me see you jerk off. Show me how you get off when you’re thinking about me fucking you.”

“Fuck,” Nate said again, pushing himself up and grabbing his dick, bouncing a little, while Sid pistoned his hips at an angle he’d come to learn Nate loved. Nate first rode him in the back seat of the Tahoe two weeks ago and got off sobbing, absolutely unhinged, before offering to pay for Sid’s entire SUV to get detailed. The mess had been worth it.

Nate spit in his hand before he gripped himself with it, still holding back onto the headboard with the other, and he started to stroke himself quick and fast. The bed creaked when he rolled his hips forward again to greet Sid thrusting into him, but Sid didn’t even care because he could tell that Nate was right there, and seeing Nate lose it would absolutely set him off.

“Come on,” Sid said, as Nate’s eyes started to flutter shut, “look at me.” 

Nate did. He jerked himself off and stared at Sid defiantly while fucking down on him, determined and eager. He was trying so hard to be quiet, making ugly faces as he swallowed back several sounds, and Sid was so proud of him, so stupidly into him trying as hard as he was. 

“Good,” he told Nate again. “You’re doing so good. You got this.”

“I am, I’m gonna, fuck, Sid, let me kiss you.”

“You think of kissing me when you jerk off too?” Sid asked. It made him smile a little. They didn’t kiss much, but Sid liked kissing him best right after a workout when they both stank and Nate tasted like his favorite Gatorade flavor.

“Yeah,” Nate admitted, pulling at himself and squeezing toward the head, making an expression like he was getting stabbed. 

“Kiss me then,” Sid said, and pulled him down. Nate scrambled to comply, letting go of the headboard to grab Sid by the face, while he could feel Nate’s knuckles hard against his stomach stroking his dick, desperate to get off. 

“Jesus, sorry, I’m,” Nate said stupidly into Sid’s mouth between kisses. “Keep doing that, and I’m gonna.”

“Do it,” Sid told him, nosing his face away to kiss at his pulse point, his jaw, bite at his over-sensitive earlobe. “Make yourself come.”

“I am, oh my God,” Nate said, letting his full weight relax onto Sid as he came, dick pulsing underneath his hand. Sid could feel the come leaking through. He loved hanging onto control while Nate lost his, even when Nate made a mess. Especially when Nate made a mess. 

He got off with a few more quick thrusts, Nate’s heavy, unwound body pinning him to the mattress. He couldn’t have gotten up if he tried, couldn’t have made a move if one of Nate’s parents came downstairs to see what was going on and caught him balls deep, covered in jizz. He thought about how shocked they would be, how awful it would be for everyone, and it set him off, made him come so hard all he could hear and feel was the hot rush of blood in his ears.

Nate was saying stupid, sweet things as Sid unloaded inside him, and Sid shifted as best as he could so he could kiss him quiet, hungry for as much contact as he could get. They stayed like that for a few seconds, kissing and breathing heavy. 

“I’ll get us some hoodies,” Nate said eventually as their breathing started to slow, thank God, because Sid could feel the mess between them, and was trying to think of ways to explain it. He got up, and Sid looked past his him as he walked toward the closet to see that the door was still mercifully closed. 

“Thanks,” Sid said, wiping his hands on the bed and pulling his shorts up. 

Nate tossed one of the East Coast Lighthouse hoodies he loved at Sid, and then threw on one of his own with his shorts. “Not gonna lie, this would probably look weird to my parents if I didn’t have a girlfriend.” 

“I dunno, your parents know you’re weird, this is probably par for the course,” Sid replied, pulling on the hoodie. Nate was flipping him off again when he got his head through, and he laughed. “Hey, did you ever find what you brought me down here for in the first place?” 

“Oh yeah,” Nate said. He turned back to his old desk, and grabbed a photo laying on top of the stack he’d been thumbing through. “Check this out.”

He passed the photo over to Sid, and Sid almost choked. “Is this me?”

“Sure is, buddy,” Nate said, laughing. It was both of them; Nate couldn’t have been any older than nine, and Sid was a chubby-faced teenager, looking more confused than anything, his mouth open and old teeth slightly crooked, his hair an awful color that had come straight from a box. They were in an airport. 

“Look at those tips,” Sid said. He had thought he looked cool at the time, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. “God, I was such a goofy looking kid. I can’t believe this. You never told me we met back then!”

“I guess I forgot,” Nate said, but one look and Sid knew he hadn’t. “My dad found that when I moved out to Denver and thought it was pretty funny.”

“Yeah,” Sid echoed, even though he found it stranger than anything. He was mostly disappointed the most embarrassing kid photo at Nate’s house was of himself. “You’re never showing this to anyone ever.” 

Nate laughed like he had won something, and took the photo back. “We’ll see about that.” 

“I’m gonna get something worse out of your parents,” Sid replied, “for insurance, just in case.” 

They looked each other over once to make sure nothing was out of place except their sweaters, and then went back upstairs as casual as they could be. Kathy had gone outside to be with Graham by the grill, and when Nate opened the sliding glass door to the backyard, Graham called out, “Oh look, it’s the Wonder Twins!” and Kathy toasted to them with a glass of the wine Sid had brought. 

“Ha ha,” Nate said, two clean beats. There was a cooler by the grill, and Nate walked over and grabbed them two more beers, cracking them open on the side. “You know everyone’s constantly trying to cop my style.”

“He got me,” Sid said. He accepted the beer from Nate and took a swig. “He’s blackmailing me with an ugly photo he has of both of us as kids.”

“That sounds like Nathan,” Kathy said, and Graham laughed and flipped their burgers. At his side, he caught Nate just looking at him super fond, taking a slow sip of his own beer, not at all in love. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> get weird with me at: [twitter](https://twitter.com/dadvansss) | [tumblr](https://dadvans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
